The present invention relates generally to vertical grilling component having a beveled portion that grills frozen food.
Grills or griddles are used to cook various foods, such as hamburgers. In one prior grill, the sides of the food are grilled separately. The food is placed on a flat grill portion, grilling the side of the food that contacts the flat grill portion. After that side of the food is cooked, the food is manually flipped to cook the opposite side of the food. After the food is cooked, the food is manually removed from the grill for serving.
In another prior grill, both sides of the food are grilled simultaneously. After programming the type of food into a control unit, the food is placed on a lower grill portion. A platen having an upper grill portion is then lowered over the food, positioning the food between the upper and lower grill portions and simultaneously grilling both sides of the food. After lowering the platen, the distance between the upper and lower grill portions is automatically adjusted according to the type of food programmed into the control unit. After a predetermined amount of time has passed, the platen rises, and the food is manually removed from the grill.
Another prior grill employs a conveyor belt positioned over a heating component. The food is manually placed on the conveyor belt by an operator and grilled while the conveyor belt travels over the heating component.
Another prior grill includes two conveyor belts separated by a gap. As the food travels in the gap, the food is cooked. The flat grilling surfaces of the grill are usually parallel, creating a gap having a constant width. A drawback to this grill is that it is difficult to position the food in the opening of the gap.